


The Uncharted Waters Companion Piece

by rachelladeville



Series: Uncharted Waters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fan Art, I should have said ROOKIE fan art, M/M, and images ripped from google searches, cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville
Summary: So, this merman story came with vivid pictures in my head. Sadly, I'm the only one who can see those. So, I've created this pale and homely substitute for the grandeur that I see in my daydreams. It's not much, just some pictures I pulled off google and some manips I toyed with. But, hopefully it's fun to look at.





	1. The Waking

**Author's Note:**

> If the images are missing for more than a day, feel free to comment that the images are gone and when I see the email notification, I'll try to fix.
> 
> Also: This is a work in progress. With each chapter I post to the story, I will add visuals for that chapter here. ENJOY!

This was the Title Card/Banner for Chapter One

 

Below are pictures (robbed from google images) of places mentioned in this chapter. 

 

This first picture below is the view from inside Dean's cave... the cavern where his family make their "Resting Place". You and I would call it our house or home.

The picture below is The Boneyard. This is where the "garbage" that merfolk make is recycled into building materials by the Builders. Builders take this raw material and go out into the open ocean to "seed" new "gardens" which, us two legged land dwellers would refer to as a reef. I pictured this place as a wide expanse of sea floor that's relatively flat so they can sort their various forms of debris into piles which would all be at various stages of decomposition. This pic was the closest thing I could find to what I was imagining.

These next two images are the closest I could find to what I imagined the Dead Garden would look like. If you've ever been snorkeling or diving on a reef that's dead, they have a distinct look to them... the textures are still unique and varied but it's just colorless compared to a live reef. Anyway, Amara likes it dark and quiet so this is where she chose to make her "Resting Place" and it's also where the "Leadership" come to meet with Amara to facilitate the ruling of her little kingdom. 

Aaannd, our boys...

 

That's it for chapter one. When I put up chapter 2 of the story, I will add more pics and/or manips.

 

 


	2. The Suckling

This was the title card for Chapter 2. 

Below are pictures of the Big Garden, where Dean and his friends play hookie, and Dean winds up having to piss on Cas' hand...

Another pic of the Big Garden...

Here's a pic of Charlie and Gilda swimming ahead of the group as they explore the Big Garden while ditching school.

This next photo is of the other reef visited in chapter 2, known as the Hot Waters Garden. I very much pictured the merfolk thinking of the Hot Waters location the way humans think of Sandals. It's like a resort. They stay there for a few days, see the sights and enjoy the amenities before going home. 

Here is another picture of the Garden at Hot Waters...

One of the sights to see at Hot Waters is the active volcano there. Here are some pictures of lava cooling in sea water which is the sightseeing activity that the Learners enjoyed during their trip to Hot Waters.

The next picture is of rock formations left behind after lava cools under water.

Below is an undersea heat vent. These were seen by the Learners on their way to the volcano.

Below is the entrance to the Main Sleeping Cavern at Hot Waters

Next is a picture of the circular opening in the ceiling of the main cave at Hot Waters. Dean falls asleep staring at this on his second night.

And this pic is of the little exploring caves inside the main cavern at Hot Waters

And last of all, here's a picture of the view from Charlies cave where Dean hid with Baby Sammy (as yet un-named in the fic). 

Aaannd, our boys...

 

More will be added when Chapter 3 posts 

Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Betrayal

This was the Title Card for Chapter 3

Below is what I imagined it would look like when Dean and Cas snuck into The Crevice to get a look at the prisoners... down at the bottom was a deep gultch where the prisoners were kept. 

The only light down in the Crevice where the prisoners are stored comes from the glow worms that are stuck to the ceiling. Below is what that would probably look like. 

Young merman Dean

Below is The Dead Boat

Below is the entrance to The Depository which is guarded against predators. It's where all the food is stored.

Below is another unused manip of young merman Dean. I made several versions of the same image of Dean. Couldn't stand to throw away the ones I didn't use, so I posted them here.

Aaannd... our boys!

 

That's it for now. More coming with chapter 4!


	4. The Anticipation

The pic above was the title card for chapter 4

The pic below was ALMOST the title card for chapter 4

Dean brooding...

More brooding Dean...

Picture of Sammy...

Reef sharks (like the ones that got Sammy)

This chapter also had some funny references to Dolphin shenanigans (okay, I thought they were funny). So, here's a picture of a Dolphin love scene LOL

Aaannd here's our angsty boys...

Hope you like the pics for this chapter, there will be more with the next one. 

 


	5. The Mating

This was the title card for chapter 5.

 

Below are just some pics I thought were cool... including some curious (voyeuristic) dolphins.

 

Castiel...

 

Dean...

 

I'm not even sorry for this one...

 

And here's a few of Pam. She's such an awesome character, I love her. And in this chapter, she got what I've always wanted - to be sandwiched between Dean and Cas.

Dean (perhaps watching the ritual?)

Okay, that's it for this chapter. Bye!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stumbled across this and aren't familiar with the story, please feel free to click the series link below and check it out.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://rachwill.tumblr.com//)
> 
> Please consider leaving feedback via the comments box... it's the only time I ever get emails that I actually WANT to read!


End file.
